Chaser
by Sora-yaoi
Summary: Sebastian get chased by Ruvik but doesn't know the intention of Ruviks chase. SMUT ONESHOT Pairing Ruvik(Power bottom) x Sebastian WARNING: YAOI! Don't like don't read.


Chaser

Sebastian could not remember how long he has been running away now? Hours, Minutes, Days? He wasn't able to say. In this World everything was different and there was no such thing as time. All he knew that he got tired of running away from this freaking Lunatic Ruvik. Ever since he came in this twisted and terrifying world, he has been chased by this sick Murder who seemed to enjoy his game. Every time this man appeared before Sebastian's eyes, he saw a small hint of a smile on these burned lips.  
What he didn't knew was, how right he was with his thoughts. Ruvik really enjoyed, chasing the Detective all through his twisted world, showing him all kind off horrible scenarios and lost places, no one ever saw before. But there was also something the black Haired man wouldn't even think of that Ruvik had in his mind. It wasn't all about chasing and killing this man when he felt like it. No…. His intention was something new, something way better, he thought. Even though he already made dozen of experiments on human bodies, specially on their brains, the lunatic never really had experience with another human body by himself. Sebastian seemed like a good test subject for his matter. The woman his Detective brought with him when he came to the Asylum, wasn't interesting at all. Just an ordinary woman with an ordinary brain. He was sure that she would get killed in his world. If not, Ruvik would make her to one of his Monsters. But now the only thing in his mind was, chasing the other man around till he gets right where he wanted him to be.  
Minutes felt like days in these halls and Sebastian didn't even wonder where he was. He guessed that it would be Ruvik's home. Everything seemed rather clean and not like the other rotten places he has walked through before. And none of these Monsters tried to attack him here. /Something is off. What does this Bastard plan now? Neither him or his creatures tried to chase me./ After another 2 hours of walking around in this building, he gave into the false hope of safety. In a rather neat looking bedroom het sat down in a fancy looking chair and putted his feet on a table which stood close by to take a short rest. His whole body hurt from all the attack, falls, running and dodging. /Maybe he finally gave up. Or needs to take a piss. Whatever it is, I hope he won't come back ever again…/ Whatever it was wasn't interesting for Sebastian. With a sigh he closed his eyes, still his hand on his trustworthy gun, I case of a surprise attack. At this moment, Ruvik appeared right behind Sebastian, again with a slight smile in his lips. With hunger in his eyes he looked at his prey, sitting in the chair and resting like nothing would happen. /How wrong you are, fool…/ The burned Lunatic stretched out his hand over Sebastian's head. Suddenly barbed wire came out of the chair, wrapping around the ankles and feet of the black haired man, pulling him into the air and forced Sebastian to face his enemy. "Shit- What the fuck is wrong with you?" With all his left power he tried to get out of the wire, which was of course, a useless action. Without a word, Ruvik came closer to his face, looking him right into the eyes. I just want to have some fun with my Test subject. That's all. So don't resist." With these words nearly threw Sebastian on the bed which was in this room and chained him up with barbed wire again.  
"I just want to make sure that you won't run away…" Nearly curious, you could say, did he observe Sebastian's reaction to his new Situation. Not to his surprise, he didn't show any signs of fear. Instead anger and confusion are seen. /As expected. The Test Subject doesn't give into the Situation that easily. Then I go over to the next phase of the 'Experiment'…/  
Sebastian would never had thought about what Ruvik was doing. The Lunatic took off his coat and revealed all his scars and burned skin that he always hid under it. His confusion just grew with every second that passed. Like it was totally normal, Ruvik climbed on the bed and straight on Sebastian's hips. Burned fingers made his way on Sebastian's clothed chest, eagerly crawling upwards to the neck of his new Victim. The skin of Sebastian wasn't as smooth as the one of woman's, Ruvik noticed, but not as rough as most men had. He could feel the blood running through the veins under his fingertips. His own pulse rose at the thought of just cutting through the sensitive skin, but that wasn't his plan. He wanted more than just killing. He wanted to experience lust, ease his hunger for another body to be his.  
"Get your dirty hands off me you bastard!" His thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian mad yelling and buckling hips, which tried to get him off of him. But he just had a smile for his words.  
"You should just shut up and enjoy." Without any further hesitation he pressed his lips against the one of the Detective, forcing him into a fierce kiss. The lunatic took his hand from the neck to the chin, to force Sebastian to open his mouth and welcome the hot tongue of his enemy. Sebastian did not want this. A horrible feeling, like he was about to vomit, crawled through his stomach. There was no way for him to get rid of this wire or this man over him. This was Ruvik's world and he himself had absolute no power here. To the black haired man's shock, his attempt for an angry growl sounded more like a deep moaning. /Shit!/  
With hunger, Ruvik's explored the hot wet cave with his tongue, tried to mesmerize the taste of this lips and salvia. Ruvik never kissed someone before or did something like this, but according to his own body, he seemed to enjoy it. The pleasure and the hunger for the body below grew with every second. His tongue mocked the one of his victim, caused him to react and fight against the intruder. Still forcing the kiss onto Sebastian, Ruvik moved his own hands to open the vest and shirt of the man below, revealing more skin to his rough touch. A surprised gasp escaped the Detective's lips. He didn't want this, he didn't want this at all. But why does his body has to betray him so badly? Why did this heat rose inside of his body, by the touch of this Murder? The urge to vomit even grew when he felt the hands of this man going all over his chest, just to tease the nipples with his fingertips. Even though he did not want this, his body showed reactions of pleasure. His breath got hot and fast in the kiss. His nipples rose against the touch, asking for more. And Ruvik was more then pleased by this. Breaking the kiss he looked right into the eyes of his Victim. "It seems you enjoy this kind of Affection. You must be lonely in your world. Let me help you. Just give in and let it happen." His teasing words hit the mark in Sebastian. Yes he was lonely, he didn't had anyone, not even talking about physical contact. Should he really give in? /What could go wrong? This isn't real anyways…/ He still hesitated, causing Ruvik to get impatient. He wouldn't wait any longer. The Finger which still pleasured the nipples, now went more below, making himself crown a bit lower on the knees of Sebastian, to get access to his pants. He removed the belt with skilled movements of a Surgeon and opened the pants right after the belt. Ruvik couldn't resist the urge to taste this sweaty skin that was exposed right below him, so he lowered his lips on the upper belly, licking and biting all the skin he could get and making red bite marks all over it. Slightly giving in, Sebastian made small pleasured noises and moans, turning his head to the side, ashamed by his own sounds. The bulge in his pants grew and wasn't unnoticed by is tormenter. His left hand pulled down the pants, while the other one stroke over the grown erection under the thin fabric that was remaining. Automatically Sebastian gasped of surprise, slightly raising his hips against the touch. His body was truly asking for more.  
Ruvik could feel the tension that was rising in Seb's body, asking for more attention, for release. And who would he be if he was giving it to him right away? No… He would have it his own way. Lower and lower he moved with his burned lips, closer to the clothed erection, slightly licking over it what earned him another surprised gasp and moan. But he didn't do that for long, instead he moved lower teasing the tights with a few more bites.  
Meanwhile Sebastian wasn't sure how much longer he could take this torture. Stains of pre-cum showed itself on his underwear, showing how long he didn't had sex or masturbate. "P-Please…" it was just a whisper, a silent pleading, which ashamed him so much, but he felt like he was going crazy if he doesn't get to his climax soon. But Ruvik was totally ignoring that. He was exploring this delicious body with all his senses. Hearing the moans, tasting the sweat, feeling, the skin. All of this was highly pleasurable for the Lunatic. So he had to admit that he was curious how the man tasted down there. Listening to his own feelings, he moved his lips and hands up again, slowly revealing the throbbing dick of his Victim and without hesitating he took it into his mouth. Surprised by the sudden sensation, Sebastian let out a load moan. The heat and the tongue, which licked over his tip, caused him to buckle up, trying to get more of the feeling. Ruvik's tongue was moving all over his erection, tight lips around it. Ruvik was amazed by how delicious the man tasted. He would make sure to get more of this in future. Hungrily he started moving his head up and down and sucking on the tip, to get more of the white liquid what was dripping from it. He swallowed everything immediately as it came and fastening his pace of sucking. Sebastian buckled up even more, trying to thrust into the wet heat, what was stopped by the strong hands of his tormentor.  
Not noticing that Sebastian was close to come he suddenly stopped his movements and got up again, looking into Sebastian's face, which was bright red and covered in sweat. Yes… this was going just as he wanted it to be. Now he got the Detective where he wanted him. Right under him, begging for more. But now it was his turn to have some fun. Getting on his own knees, he moved up over Seb's erection. When Sebastian finally turned his gaze towards him, he moved his hands to his own pants and removed them, showing his own straight erection to his victim. The Detective's heart nearly skipped a beat. What was this man planning now? Did he really care anymore what was happening now? No… All Sebastian wanted now was sex and release.  
Caught off guard, Ruvik shoved two of his fingers in Sebastian's mouth, forcing him to lick them and covering them with his salvia. Now he knew what Ruvik was up to. Impatient he sucked on the fingers, getting even more aroused by the thought of what was coming, just wanted it to happen fast. He didn't want to wait any longer.  
When the Lunatic thought it was enough, he withdrew his fingers from the wet cave. He looked at his own fingers quite fascinated to seem them covered with this wet stuff. Slightly licking his own lips he got his fingers to his own entrance. First he just pushed in one finger, getting used to the strange feeling which was still good. He himself started to grow impatient, just wanting to feel the dick of the Detective inside himself. Slowly pushing in another finger he started to stretch and scissor them to prepare himself for the final step. Not taking of his eyes off Sebastian, who looked at him like he got bewitched. He totally forgot about the situation he was originally in, the barbed wire on his hands and feet or the pain in his body. Carefully Ruvik pushed in a third finger, stretching himself as best as he could. While doing that he didn't notice that he started to breath faster and letting out silent noises of pleasure. Soon enough he got enough of his own fingers and removed them. A devilish smile appeared on his lips as he positioned himself over Sebastian's penis. In the eyes of the black haired man, his tormentor got down on his erection like in slow motion. The moment the tip of his dick pushed inside the tight heat of Ruvik, he let out a loud moan. Immediately he buckled up his hips to thrust fully into Ruvik, causing him to lose his balance on his knees and completely sitting on Sebastian now. For a few seconds, none of them dared to move, just eyes piercing into each other's gaze, silently fighting for dominance. But Sebastian knew that he already had lost the fight, so he couldn't care less.  
Suddenly Ruvik started moving up, placing his own hands on Sebastian's chest to support himself. Sebastian's dick slipped nearly all the way out the tight heat, when Ruvik slammed himself back down. Now he couldn't hold back his own moans. This feelings are way too good not to let them out. He definitely wanted more of this. More… The Lunatic started to repeat his motions, causing them both to moan in lust. Without hesitation Sebastian met his pace and started to thrust into the hot body over him. He didn't care that he wasn't able to touch the body over him, so he wanted to feel the scars. But his mind was foggy and filled with the thought of sex and lust. Amazed by their synchrony and controlled by his own lust, Ruvik pressed his lips on Sebastian and trap him into a hungry kiss, without stopping his hips. Everything was just as he wanted it to be. The air was filled with heat and passion, his body was trembling by lust and the feeling of the upcoming climax. His own moans got even louder when Sebastian seemed to hit a special spot inside of him, making his own dick throbbing in ecstasy. Faster and faster he rode on Sebastian's hips, not stopping the kiss and the fight between their tongue's. When he felt that it was only a matter of seconds till they both met their climax, he broke the kiss and went to the collarbone of his victim to bite him there, causing the skin to bleed, so another mark was on Sebastian. A few more thrust and Ruvik came with a silent moan on Sebastian's stomach. Totally overrun by the sensations and the tight ass, Sebastian also came.  
Both of them tried to catch their breath, riding out their own climax. Sebastian felt like he never before had such good sex. Not even caring about the fact that it was with a man who chased and tried to kill him. Busy with his own thought he noticed to late that Ruvik get off of his dick and the bed. Ruvik covered himself in his usual clothes with a slight movement of his hand and also removed the barbed wire, which held Sebastian tight up to that moment.  
"I hope you enjoyed it... We will meet again." Ruvik said, licking his lips again. And then he disappeared like he hasn't been there at all, leaving alone a naked and confused Sebastian on the Bed. The Detective slowly got up and looked at his body in a mirror. He noticed all the marks and biting's on his Body. /Shit…/

Fin

I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think and what you liked. It will motivate me to write more and faster ;P

Sorayaoi


End file.
